Dragon Ball Plus
by Omega-Squad-Leader
Summary: In the future of the series in year 848 a new hero is brought to the world crashing on a mountain home a palm tree haired Saiyan. First time so may be bad enjoy! ( Will be removed on 12/31/17 and remade due to writers block and plot holes)
1. Prologue

_An: -hello there friends and thanks for clicking here, and enjoy, PS I own none of this. If I did, well we wouldn't have GT except Pan, Maybe Uub. Now enjoy, also support the official release-_

 **Prologue**

A single space pod flies through space away from planet Vegeta, holding a single Saiyan baby. The year is 728, and the planet is still thriving with Saiyan life.

On the 28th of October a new Saiyan was Born, the son of Zukee, a female reject Saiyan of middle class and the father an elite fighter Tato, their love a secret for many years. It was a Proud day for these two, for their secret child is born.

However there secret was found out by Tatos higher ups they sentenced Zukee to execution, but before they could take her away the new born baby started crying. On of the elites grabs the crying infant, the rags covering his body began to fall off, showing them all a rare event that has happen only three times in history, The child was born with no tail.

Tato soon snapped, his pride overcoming his love for his child and mate, " I refused to be the father of an abomination like that!" He spat, breaking Zukee's heart greatly. She dubbed the child Dakon before they took him away, the name of a Saiyan legend. "Do not worry my sweet baby Dakon! I swear it'll be ok!"

But sadly the king was informed and banished the child into deep space, leaving it to die with no hope. The king was asked why not simply turn it to dust? His response "Why would I, the king of all Saiyans, dirty my hands with the blood of such filth?!" Zukee, who trying to get to her child and run off with him was killed, her heart being pierced through by a beam fired from her own love, "you should feel honored that I cared for you wrech." He spat. "Quick and painless." Now as the pod flew, never to reach anything something only described as fate happened, a worm hole opened in front of its path taking the pod in, transferring it beyond space.

The pod came out of the rift in a solar system approaching a blue planet called Earth, the year is 848, and the ship enters atmosphere, crashing into a mountain Forest know by natives as mount Paozu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Goku's life was one adventure after another, he had done many things very few could. But being a world saving Saiyan, father, grandfather, and husband did help.

Sadly his Saiyan heritage also caused sadness. He missed out on a majority of both his children's lives, constantly needing to train to protect those he cared for, and now watching his wife Chi-Chi die of old age. Since Saiyan are a warrior race, their life spans are higher than humans, and with God ki added in with the eight years in otherworld halting his body from aging. He has said the final good bye to others, Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu, Launch, and his first friend Bulma are the friends he has out lived.

"Grandpa, I hope you enjoy their company like I did..." He says to himself as he walks a path through the Paozu forest. He sees a shooting star and smiles, enjoying the night sky. Then he sees said shooting star getting closer, then he feels the power of someone as strong as Gohan during Nappa and Vegeta's Attack.

Then the 'star' crashed into the forest a mile from Goku's location. "A space pod? I thought Frieza's forces were gone?!" He said, running to the location the pod landed, preparing to fight. Even at this age thanks to the God ki he can still fight like he used to.

That's when he hears a cry. This confused Goku, he knows it isn't one of pain. Then he sees the pod open showing a baby with short spikey hair with slight bangs, dark eyes, and naked. The baby wails, clearly afraid, hungry, and cold. "A baby?

Why would they send a kid... Unless..." Goku ends his verbal question in his head remembering how he came to earth. "Shh little guy... It's ok, everything is going to be fine." He says softly as he picks the baby up, calming the child down to sniffling, tears in eyes.

Goku smiles as the child reaching out to him, holding onto it tightly, seeming calm now. "So what to call you?" Goku thinks of the book Gohan wrote wondering this, then he smiles. "I'll call you Jackson. Son Jackson, from this day forward you'll be my child." Jackson Smiles and drifts of to sleep in the Saiyan's arms. Holding a grip to Goku's index finger. Then the space pod is hit with a ki blast as a deep gruff voices yells "where is the bastard that came in that ship, Kakorotto!?" 'Great.' Goku thinks as Jackson starts to cry again. "Hey there, Vegeta."

 ** _An: oh no! Things are looking bad for Jackson, just as he is at peace a new danger presents itself to this infant. And yes Clifthanger put the pitchforks down. Enjoy the update and stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Plus!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Don't you 'Hey Vegeta' with me Kakarotto where is they guy with a power level! And what is making that racket!?" Vegeta yells. Goku frowns at his fellow Saiyan, holding Jackson close, prepared to fight if needed. "He is the baby I'm holding and your upsetting him." Goku states. Suddenly a someone in purple and blue gi, green skinned, pointed ears, antennai, and some muscles are pink. "What's going on here?" Asked the person. "Quiet Namek! This doesn't concern you!" Vegeta shouts. Goku smiles at his friend "Hey there Piccolo it's been a while. How's Dende and Mr. Popo?" Piccolo responds " Dende had an egg and Popo is... Popo."

Vegeta, getting annoyed that he is being ignored stops his foot. And in effect causing Jackson to cry louder, harming the Namekians ears. **'oh dear Guru's ass make it stop!** ' says a voice in Piccolo's head. 'Oh your still here Nail? Is Kami still with us?' A older voice responds to Piccolo's question. ' **Indeed I am now could you help quiet that horrid noise?!** '

Goku, rocking the child to sooth it and tells Vegeta to stop acting like a child also. Vegeta says "well if that child came from the pod then who or what sent it here? Can't be Frieza we made sure of that." Goku wondered this as well. Then a Goku like idea came to him. "Why not ask Beerus and Whis?" Vegeta's eye twitch. "WHY WOULD WE DISTURB THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION WITH SUCH A TRIVIAL MATTER!?" Vegeta snaps at his kinsmen. Goku chuckled nervously, making sure Jackson won't cry again. "Well I might of told Whis that Master Roshis birthday would have a feast. Hehe..." Goku says, rubbing the back of his head.

Jackson, shaking from the breeze and feeling Vegeta's anger goes to cry again. "Oh no you don't!" Piccolo walks up to Goku, his hand over the infant. "Clothes beam!" Suddenly Jackson is now wearing a grey gi with matching pants with a light blue under shirt, tied belt, wristbands, and small black and red boots. **'We should seriously market that.'** says Nail Kami agrees ' **Big Green Threads. We can do it.** ' Piccolo sighs at the 2 voices in his head. Goku says "Thanks Piccolo I owe you." "Just for the love of God don't make me raise it." Piccolo deadpans, making Vegeta laugh. Goku smiles "No I want to raise him myself, I'm the one who found him so it's my responsibility." This surprised both Piccolo and Vegeta. "So are you 3 just going to stand there and not welcome me and Whis or actually acknowledge the god before you?" A booming voice says behind them, causing them to shake.

 ** _An: aaaand fade to black! That's it folks chapter 2 yeah! Enjoy the references I just love what TFS is doing, but announcement. I'll be officially updating once to twice a week. Starting now. So stay tuned for Roshis birthday and the god of destruction Beerus! Until next time on Dragon Ball Plus!_** _ **yeah! Enjoy the references I love TFS but announcement. I'll be officially updating once to twice a week. Starting now. So stay tuned for Roshis birthday and the god of destruction Beerus! Until next time on Dragon Ball Plus!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Well one of you three going to answer me?" Asked the Lord of Destruction. Goku, who was busy in keeping the child still and calm hadn't noticed the god so close until he spoke. "L-Lord Beerus! Such a pleasure to see you again!" Vegeta says as he bows. "Wish I could say the same Prince Vegeta." Beerus deadpans. Whis interjects looking at Goku, walking up to said Saiyan. "My My is that a child in your arms Goku? I thought you only had 2 sons? Did you have another one with your wife before her... Passing?" The aide to the God asks. "Actually Whis I found him 30 minutes ago in a space pod that crashed here."

The cat god took notice of this with great curiosity. "So this child came from space? And you have no clue on what planet sent him?" Asked said God, then he went and grabbed the child holding it up. "Well brat where did you come from?" Jackson looks at Beerus and pats his head with audioable pats. The deity starts to shake, his aura covering him, the Saiyans and Namekian start to worry for both the earth and the child in the Lord of Destruction's grasp. Whis whom is ready to knock out Beerus before anything can happen is suddenly shocked as Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo all sweat drop, jaw hanging. The God of Destruction is laughing, with a baby who just disrespected him "Your a good kid you know that! Hehehehe." He chuckles as he pets the infant.

Goku checks the time and gasps. "Guys were late! Roshi's party!" Beerus's eyes widen. "The feast! Whis take us there now!" "This many people my Lord? Are you sure?" Beerus grabs Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the baby Jackson looking Whis in the eyes with determination. "Take. Us. There. NOW! I'm starving!" Whis sighs and obliged, transporting then to Capsule Corp, in the middle of a crowd of 18 others. And a banner that reads, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTER ROSHI"

 **'Oh dear god I'm going to vomit..'** Piccolo shouts out loud "Don't you dare Nail!" A older name with black spikey hair and glasses look at the Namekian. "You ok Mister Piccolo?"

"Grandpa!" Comes a woman, black hair and eyes, runs up to Goku. "Hey Pan! How are you?" "Great! Actually Cu started flying." A male with lavender hair and blue eyes walk up to Vegeta, "hello father it's a pleasure to see you." "Same to you trunks." Krillin walks up to Goku, bald and with a beard and gives a odd look noticing movement in Goku's arms. "Goku? Is that..." Jackson pops his head up I. So fee of everyone with a smile on his face, eyes full of wonder. Everyone is silent for 4 whole seconds then all yelled, minus Vegeta, Whis, Piccolo, and Beerus. "GOKU HAS A BABY?!"

 _ **AN: -there you go people! I updated and put a lot of thought into what the chapter should have, as obvious I own nothing of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or GT! Now should I add previews into the author notes? Tell me what you think if you want no pressure, and any questions you should have? Now I would like to thank everyone whom reviewed, it made my day. Now the party will start and a very important event for the story will take place. But to find that out, stay tuned! For the next chapter of Dragon Ball Plus! Omega-Squad-Leader signing off!-**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Yes he has a infant! Now move away, it's time to feast!" Says the God of Destruction, his nose filling with the aroma of all the delectable food in the area, beginning to eat. Goku, with the help of Piccolo, explained how and where he got little Jackson, which of whom was being gawked at by all the women, not feeling comfortable with all the attention starts to wail. "Oh come on! Are you serious?!" Yells an annoyed and in pain Piccolo. "Goku please make the child stop!" Asked a in pain Dende.

What surprised people more is when Roshi walked up and soothed the child, talking in a soft voice. "Wow.. who knew Roshi was good with kids." Says Marron, her blonde hair longer, in a ponytail, blue eyes, hugging onto Goten's arm. "Guess we should of learn there is more to everyone than meets the eye. So when should we tell them? Goshi is excited she can't contain herself." Goten says as his daughter is talking to some of the other new generation Z-fighters. 6 in all, Goshi, Cu, are the eldest of the group, in their early 20's. And the next 3 were at their mid teens. And one was a four moth old child, all of them in a corner, talking like no tommarow.

Roshi sits down holding onto the child, and smiles at all the guest in the room. "They're a roudy bunch but I love them. He says to no one in particular. "Its truly a odd thing, Master Roshi was it?" Asked the aide of Destruction, Whis. "I should feel honored that an angle knows my name should I?" Whis just nods and asked "You are greatly beyond the age limit of other members of your race. Would it have to do with making a deal with King Yema?" Roshi chuckled lightly "yeah... I made a deal with old Yema.. that and something extra..." The old hermit chuckled, Jackson looking up at him, holding onto his beard. "I'm truly shocked. You a elder human is able to with stand a ba-" "please." Roshi interrupts Whis. "Keep that knowledge to yourself. He will be a fine boy. I sensed that he is... You know. But tell me. When was this child born?" Whis, smiles and laughs lightly, truly amazed by Roshi's level of skill. "Today. He was born today." He says looking into his staff. "He came from a wormhole. So he didn't break the time travel rules. And don't worry about full moons. He was sent off because of the lack of a tail."

Piccolo, shocked lightly as he looks at Dende as they both heard Whis, whom confirmed their suspicions. "So he is... Heh lucky brat." Says the green warrior. "Heh he surely isn't normal. Even in that standard. He's a sweet child." The Guardian of earth.

Roshi then calls out, "Krillin, Goku! Come here won't you." The said duo walk up to their teacher. "I have made a decision. I am retiring from my title as the Turtle Hermit." Everyone gasps at Roshi's statement. "But why Master Roshi? This is just sudden." Asked one of the teens, a brown haired male the youngest at 14 "Sush Shane let me finish." Roshi scolds "I am retiring to pass on my title. Goku, Krillin you two are like my children, the son's I never got to have. I am proud of the men you became and the children you have. I'm so proud, which is why I'm glad to say that I can retire. Krillin, it brings me great joy to give you the title the Turtle Hermit. Use it with great pride my boy." Krillin was at a lost for words, he couldn't believe that he was named the new Turtle Hermit master. And not Goku. Said Saiyan was beaming at his best friend, he was glad that Krillin, the strongest full blooded human, take the role of their master. "Good job beta male. I will be the first to admit that you are the only member of your race that actually is worthy for my acknowledgement." Says Vegeta, most being surprised that he complimented Krillin. "I... I... I accept the title! I Krillin will be the new Turtle Hermit!" He shouts, getting a hug from his daughter and a smile from his wife. As everyone celebrated and partied, stuffed their faces and just enjoyed the others company, it was Gohan who stopped that, not being able to sense the elders Ki. "N-No master Roshi he can't be... Not this soon!" As the others started to weep the old hermit simply groaned as the infant in his arms wiggles, trying to sleep, he says "Can't a old man take a nap with a infant without people assuming he's dead?" With a sigh of relief the continued the party.

Roshi smiles and looks at the infant. "I have a feeling you are going to do amazing things child... You will surpass the expectations who mocked, doubt, and shown you and dared to try to harm you. Son Jackson. Take pride, you will be the last student of Master Roshi kameshin and the successor to the legacy of Goku."

 _ **An: -and cut! There it is chapter 4! Now we are coming close to the end of the introduction arc and near our first arc! Anyone got questions ask! Now what will happen next on Dragon Ball Plus! Also, please refrain from spam messaging in reviews it's insulting on me and others who are reading to enjoy this, and uncalled for. Thank you and have a pleasant day-**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It's been six years since the landing of the spacepod that carried Jackson and the party of Master Roshi. Our hero has been learning the basics from Goku and Piccolo. Vegeta refused to teach the child unless he could beat his granddaughter, Jackson's friend and teammate in their three person team. So now Jackson is on his way to train with Roshi, but it is a special day, as it is his birthday.

As a going away gifts he got the same sword that Gohan used during his training with the same mentor who gave him the weapon. And Goku gave his son his greatest treasure, the same gift he gave Gohan when he was a child. "Jackson this is a important item in our family, there are 7 in total, once brought together and given the chant, out comes the mighty dragon Shenron to grant you 2 whishes. This is the four start ball, keep it safe my son." Goku tells the child who's eyes are wide with wonder and accept the orange orb, putting it into a pouch. "I will master, I promise." Jackson said. Goku merely smiled and took them all to Kame House via instant transmission.

The small island had a few people on it with 2 other children, a namekian with grey eyes in a red and black Gi, and a girl with dark purple spikey hair in a ponytail in a combination of a Gi and Saiyan armor, they both say Infront of the house waiting. "Forge! Sakuya! I'm here guys!" Yells Jackson. Sakuya was fast to register the presents of the fellow child, crushing him into a hug that would breaks a normal person. "Hey Jackson! How are you?" She asked. Forge simply smiles and said "Happy Birthday." Jackson smiled and laughs and then looks to the door of Kame House and he became exited. "Grandpa Roshi! He yells as he hugs the old man in the door way. "Hehehehe hey there Jackson, how has your training been?" The child and pulls a oddly shaped wood carving out, very lightly resembling the former hermit "Happy birthday Grandpa, I made it myself!" He exclaimed. The old master just smiled and took the carving "Heh it's a handsome devil isn't it?" Goku looks at his old master "He's ready." "I can tell he is my boy, I can sense it like I did with you, now Jackson before we can train you must first past my test!" The young fighter readies himself prepared for anything "I'm ready!" The master smiles "You must first find me a hot Lady!" Sakuya, promptly kicks the old man in the knee. "Pervert!" Roshi mutters "her Bulma side is showing..." Jackson confused and asked "Why do you want a lady on fire?" The senior just sighs "No no... Your first test is to defeat both Sakuya and Forge in one on one combat!" The 3 children looked surprised but smiled all at once, the namekian child steps forward, in his stance "I won't hold back friend." He says "I wouldn't let you Forge" Jackson replies getting into his.

 ** _Meanwhile on a distant planet in the galaxy_**

On the surface is covered in bodies of its inhabitants stands a line figure in a cloak, holding the survivors of its species "So answer me, how did you repopulate Frieza planet 419? Or as you call it Kanassa?" The survivor stays silent. The cloaked figure sighs and slams them into the ground "Talk! I know your more inttelegent than the rest of this race, your people see the future now talk, tell me what I want to know!" "Go ahead and kill me... I have long known this shall happen... I refuse to help you no matter what! So go ahead and rip my heart out." He says as he stays down accepting his fate. "No I'll just take your planets dark orb..." The cloaked figure says, truly surprising the kanassant " NO YOU CAN BE THAT NAIVE! THAT WOULD KILL EVERYONE IF YOU SUMMON THE DARK DRAGON! EVEN THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" He yells in warning, truly not seeing this to happen in his visions, he goes to yell again when a beam comes and blasts through his chest.

"You didn't have to kill him... I wanted him to see what was going to happen Infront of him" the cloaked figure said to his accomplish who was hidden. The kanassant coughed up blood and looks at the two. "No need I know many things... Seen all... B-Because" He takes a breath and yells with a smile " I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" it was then his whole body was blown to ashes. "Annoying bastard..." Said the second cloaked figure. "Now come on my dear companion... We are close to our goal... And as agreed I'll kill all the Saiyans but you and you will have immortality from the earth dragon balls." The first man says as he comes out of a temple with a black looking Dragonball with silver Stars. "The Dark Dragonballs.. made by a group of namekians with dark hearts and the death of a Kai... Once it grants 2 wishes it will unleash 7 Shadow dragon warriors to kill anyone whom stands in their way to the God of Destruction..." He said setting it in a circle with the other six "Now I call upon your might in the blood of these people, now appear as I call your name Agnuron!" He says in a different language as a dark purple and black, buff with arm, dragon with horns appears and looks down on the duo, almost as big as a planet " I am the Dark Dragon Agnuron! Speak to me your wish before I send my shadows to destroy the God of Destruction!"

 _ **An: CLIFTHANGER! Wait put the pitchforks and torches down! Before you tear me apart I want to apologise for only 1 chapter this week, I got sick and couldn't do much. Now for news for chapters the chapter after next will begin the first arc. So yeah. I put in thought on that and hope I please you all. so any questions you have ask away, I'll see you all next week on Dragon Ball Plus!-**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The cloaked figure looked up at the dragon in awe, he looks at his Saiyan partner and smiles, "My comrade, get the devices ready." As his accomplice leaves, he looks up at the dragon, clearing his throat. "Oh great and mighty Agnuron! My wish is for the Resurrection of the beings know as Cooler, all the Cell jr's and the being of evil Janemba and for them to appear on this planet is my first wish!" The dark dragons eyes glow as he grants the wish "Your wish has been granted." Just then the souls of those in hell appear before him, Cooler the elder brother of Frieza Looks around in shock as he has his organic body and his life restored, the Cell jrs all stand around confused, not sure what to do. Janemba Slowly forms from nothing, laughing and about to destroy anything in sight. "Now I wish for the ability to control Janemba no matter what!" "Your wish has been granted!" At that moment Janemba who was going to slash at cooler stops and stands still like a statue. "Now that your wishes have been granted I will now send my Shadow Dragons to kill the God of Destru-" before he could finish his sentence the cloaked figure speeds to the dragon and grabs onto his head. "You mean my dragons, you see I went to earth before this to preform recon and found this... An android arm that can absorb energy... And I upgraded it to absorb anything no matter what... It was a reasonable trade off for my Normal arm." He says absorbing the Agnuron fully. "Now capture the Dragonballs before they form fully!" His partner captures each ball in a containment field before the dark aura around them could form the bodies. "Yes, finally part one of my revenge is complete."

Cooler, coming out of his shock looks at him. "What is the meaning of this? Speak or I will kill you!" It was at that moment the Saiyans hit Cooler in the face so hard that he flew around the planet right back to where he stood, on the ground in pain "Sorry couldn't here you friend." Replies the cloaked figure. All for a response was a weak grunt of pain.

"Now that I have your attention, my name is Ratiug and I'm here to kill the Saiyans on earth." The Cell jrs all smiles and started to giggle evilly at the thought of revenge against the man who killed them and their father. "But first we need to fix one thing." He says as he grabs a container, taking the 1 star ball out. "Now become one and serve me!" Then he shoves the ball into Janemba, as it goes into his being, becoming one with is shadow dragon. "Master I thank you for giving me the power of intelligence, the Shadow Dragon Syn is useful indeed The brains of the family." Says the demon. "Good now that is settled, to the ship! We will start training, it'll take us 10 years to get to earth Cell Jr, grab Cooler" thus they left to their ship.

-Meanwhile on Earth-

A fury of punching and kicking shows on the island with Kame House as the young Namekian Forge is facing off against the young Saiyan (still unknown to the group) Jackson. "This is great! You've already improved so much " said Jackson. "It pays to be the son of god. Or as he wishes to be called, Super Kami Dende." "Heh... Are you skilled in regeneration yet?" Jackson asked, dropping his stance. "Huh? Yeah. It was taught to me after fly-" Forge was interrupted as Jackson slashed at him. " Then that means I can use my new blade!" The newly swordsman says, reentering his stance.

"Ok then. If you can use a blade then I can use blasts! LIGHT GRENADE!" He says as he fires a blast at Jackson. Toshi Goku and Piccolo all watch carefully, Sakuya, who is warming up, watching them carefully. "That jerk... He's holding back..." As the blast comes to Jackson he suddenly slashes the attack itself. "Newly made technique... KI SLASH!" a slash of energy comes and cuts off Forge's arm and leg on his right side. "GAH!" Yells the child namekian as he falls, bleeding from his wounds.

Jackson rushes to him, sheathing the blade and holds his friend. "Forge! Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you this bad!" The Namekian looks up at his friend. "This doesn't hurt... As bad as what's going to happen.. GRAAAH!" He said as he regrows the missing limbs he lost. "Ow... Ok Jackson you win. That was a awesome fight... But next time I'm going to need to help you back up." He jokes. "Ok Forge."

The young fighter stands, looking at the quarter Saiyan, reentering his fighting stance. "Don't you dare hold back! I'm not." She said powering up, she looks determined to fight Jackson and then she gives a loud yell, and a bright flash fallows. "Now I'm Super Sakuya!" Roshi and Piccolo both seem surprised by this, Goku then speaks up "She's definitely Vegeta's Granddaughter." Jackson looked suprised and smiles "I'm not going to hold back... I'll use my strongest attack!" Sakuya smiles "Then I'll just use 1 attack with all my strength!"

Jackson takes a breath and begins charging his ki "KAIOKEN X 4!" he shouts being encased in a red aura, and he starts to charge a wave in one arm as Sakuya goes into another stance, he hands at he side as she flies high into the air "Super...Galick...Gun" a bright purple ball of ki appears in her hands. "Full power... Ultra..." A bright golden ball appears in Jackson's hand. Both children look determined and full of promise as they charge their attacks. Forge stars to freak out "M-Master, Goku, Roshi why are we not stopping them?! They could blow up this whole island! Or worse kill each other!" Just watch Forge, Goku has this under control." Says the older Namekian.

"FIRE!" Yells the super Saiyan child as she fired her attack down at Jackson. The beam almost hits him as he fires her blast, the red aura surrounding his arm only now, increasing the attack greatly. "ENERGY WAVE!" He fires his attack and it collides with the girls attack, clashing in the air. Sakuya's beam starts to over power Jackson's. "Yes taste the power of super Sakuya!" She mumbled very quietly "maybe after I win I can make him hold my hand from now on..." This motivated the female Saiyan greatly.

"Kaioken... Times... 5!" Shouts the fighter on the ground, his beam absorbing the purple one and is about to make contact with the girls body "NOO!" crystal the girl as she closes her eyes waiting for the the beam to hit her, she doesn't feel anything at all as she sees Jackson's attack bending as it flies above, right Infront of her. "H-He's so skilled... So strong... He's... Amazing..." She says, as her face becomes slightly pink as she returns to normal, falling to the island, out of energy. But she didn't hit the ground as Jackson came and caught her, his right arm bruised heavily. "Just dropping in Saku?" _'He gave me a nick name._..' thinks the dazed Saiyan. Roshi clears his throat and looks at the Jackson as he puts Sakuya on her feet, she moving away muttering a "Thanks." Looking away. "Jackson you have passed the test from today forth you are now my student! The training will be tough and you are to not use any power ups! We'll start tommarow, Sakuya and Forge you will join us in 2 weeks, now my boy, let's go in and get you a senzu. Goku, you taught him well. Now we'll see you again later."

 _ **An: THERE IT IS! sorry for being super late. I've been sick, spring break happened, just everything gone to crap, so here's the new chapter, enjoy, any questions you have ask away, hope you enjoyed the chapter, 1st arc on its way, thus ending the introduction arc, and the one thing from GT that I'll give are the names and slight personalities of the shadow Dragons. And yes Sakuya now has a crush on Jackson, let me know how you feel about that ship, now I have something to say... There only be a one chapter update every one or two weeks. sorry that's how it's going to be. Now what's going to happen in the next chapter, should I give previews or not give vote on it. I'll give a answer in the next 3 chapters. But for now you'll have to guess. I won't. Because... I CAN SEE THE FUTURE! So stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Plus!**_!


	8. Authors note

_**Authors note**_

 _ **Hey guys this is just to explain everyone's power and personality.**_

 _ **Ratiug: a serving member of a species wiped out by the Saiyans, he is clearly more inttelegent then others races in strategic fighting and plans his attacks and what he needs to do. Base power level: 103,328 after absorbing Agunaron: 50,482,500**_

 _ **Cloaked Saiyan: a Saiyan survivor wanting more power and the thrill of a fight he works with Artiug for his own motives base power level: 455,286,519**_

 _ **Forge: the son of Dende and Piccolo's student, he is a caring person and strong willed. If a friend is harmed he will be your worst nightmare. Base power level: 48,000**_

 _ **Sakuya: the daughter of trunks and Mai, she takes after Vegeta more then anyone in additude, she likes taking on powerful fighters and listening to music during a long flight, she has a crush on Jackson ever since they first spared at the age of 5, she now accepts her feelings during the fight at Roshi's, she is only use to 30 times Earth's gravity training. Base power level: 67,452. super Saiyan:3,372,600**_

 _ **Jackson: the tailess Saiyan sent out- you already know that let me get to personality. He is actually smarter then he lets on perfectly knowing what to put power in and exactly how much to use with his training with Piccolo he is a battle field strategist and skilled in martial arts basic, he doesn't know any true technique beside using the kaioken and the ki clash and basic energy blast and flying. And he knew the kaioken by observing Goku training. Base: 56,784 kaioken times 5 )on his arm only, and using his whole power): 2,678,926 he won the ki clash against Sakuya is because he waited and stalled until Sakuyas attack was almost up, then he used times 5 to over power the weakening attack and using control to make it bend.**_

 _ **There you go any questions ask and I'll be doing these when I feel like it's needed to explaining reasons**_


	9. Chapter 65

_**Chapter 6.5**_

Sakuya laid wake that night thinking about Jackson and how she slowly started developing feelings for him. She couldn't help it, when she first met him 2 years ago she felt a spark in her, when she told her grandfather he said that they were destined to become rivals.

But now? She felt as if it could mean so much more. When she asked her older brother Speedos he simply told her she had a crush, and that if this boy broke her heart, he would show them how skilled he is with Tapions sword. "Big brother..." She sighs being lost in her world.

Jackson was awoken one day to a sweet smell in the air, getting off the couch, the scent luring him into the kitchen he sees his friend Sakuya there cooking breakfast "Eat up Jackson, I worked very hard!" She smiled as he stuffed his face. "Sakuya your the greatest person ever!" He said, after breakfast they flew around and held each other's hand, truly a wonderful day for Sakuya.

As the two children relaxed on the roof top Sakuya leaning on him. "Sakuya this was amazing I want this to continue." Sakuya blushed lightly as he said this and smiles. "Sakuya I ... love... you.." As Sakuya moves closer to Jackson she recollects her day and goes to kiss him "SIS! Wake up!" and then she was ripped out of her dream by her older brother Speedos "Noooo!" she glares at him, going super Saiyan. "I was having the greatest dream ever! SUPER GALICK GUN!" "W-Wait sis don't do that we can solve this peaceful-" but his please went on to deaf ears, and like that the brief family had a new sun roof, also Speedos found out what it was like to be blades point blank in the crotch.

 ** _An: APRIL FOOLS! ha! You thought that I'd make a ship Canon that soon? Lol nah happy April fool's day and enjoy this small chapter. Have a nice day!_**


	10. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The Kais all gathered on the Supreme Kai's world, all of them filled with dread. Elder Kai sighs and stands looking at the others, "I fear it is as we all sensed... the Dark Dragonballs have been used it took us 3 months for everyone to gather, but now let us start the meeting of the Kais of the universe." Shin then stands "We could alert Lord Beerus, and Whis but we don't know where the shadow Dragons are. But we do know that 1 of the wishes made was the revival of Coora, the older brother to Freeza, the children of the monstrous creation Cell, and a being as horrifying Buu, Janemba. We called you lower Kais here to see if there is any way to confirm the location of these three and the one who had made the wish." King Kai, the Kai of the North Galaxy then stood up "They were in the edge of the North Galaxy, I almost missed them but I caught the second wish it was the ability to control Janemba, and then... something I cant believe I saw...He.. He absorbed Agunaron! then captured the dark Dragonballs before they could form the bodies! Not only that but he merged one of the balls with Janemba giving him intelligence..." After saying this he slouches down and sighs deeply, shivering in slight fear as are the other lower kais. "Grand Kai, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, what should we do?" Ask the south Kai. Grand Kai then speaks. "We do the obvious thing! we tell Whis and then. the only other person who can help us." Elder Kai nods in agreement. "Indeed we call on the strongest person for the job."

 **-10 years later on earth-**

 _ **"We call on**_ _ **Goku."**_

Within a cave in a forest a young man comes out with small black spikey hair, in a silverfish grey gi, slight gold trims near the arm holes and neck line down the buttons on the edge of the white strip in the same area, over his heart is the turtle hermit symbol, and he back the kanji for "GO" with a blue under shirt on underneath, with a large blue bands on his fore arms resembling the ones of Goku had when he fought the revived Frieza, and matching pants with his gi and the same slipper like shoes resembling Goku's GT foot wear. A sword on his back, a larger version of Gohans while he trained with Piccolo before the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa. "So its almost time for the World tournament dad talked about. Well, hopefully the others have gotten stronger too. because here I come!" then he launches up into the sky in blue aura, flying through the sky.

This is the young man who was exiled from Planet Vegeta for being born without a tail, his birth name is Dakon, but to those on earth, his name is. "Jackson! how many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door, not come through the window!. And don't hide your power level! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Says a young woman in a combination of Gi and sayain armor in the colors of white and purple, with gauntlets and boots of armor with gi pants and a gi top with armor like Vegeta's during the Frieza saga over the Gi, deep blue eyes with dark purple hair in a ponytail, glaring at the young man. "Heh, sorry Sakuya, I promise I wont do it again." said a laughing, nervous, Jackson. Then he turns and sees his friend, a namekian, in red blue and black clothing, dark green skin, grey eyes and scar over his left eye and one on his cheek just below, with a black cape and gauntlets in namekian wear, stands in the corner, smiling with a chuckle at the two "Long time no see Jackson." "Same to you Forge, you both got stronger after we separated from Kame house 5 years ago." "Well, we never fully went our seprate ways, we are the strongest team in the team part of the tournament! " Says a smiling Sakuya, a syndical gleam in her eyes. "Where's Grampa Roshi? I don't sense him in the gang in the back yard." "No one can sense him remember? he's too old to give off readable energy now." Says a new person in the room leaning on a door way "Speedos don't be rude!" Yells a angry Sakuya at her older brother, whom of which was wearing a red scarf with the purple capsule corp jacket with black hair and a dark navy blue under shirt and dark blue pans and yellow boots with Tapion's sword on his back. "Sorry sis but I'm just stating a fact." Forge then pipes up "Well it just so happens to be that Jackson is better at sensing ki then anyone on the planet as a matter of fact."

As the three now start in a argument Jackson walks out and sees the gang, and not only them, he sees that Beerus and Whis also came, more then likely to get at the food at the party, for a show with the fights, and the food at the tournament free of charge thanks to Pan, the new World Champion. "Uncle Beerus! Mr. Whis!" he yells, alerting everyone to his presence and then he runs up to the God of Destruction and his Aid, Beerus of which was in the middle of eating a sclice of Pizza, now finishing it fast, smiles a the teen. "Well if it isn't my favorite person on this planet, how are ya kid." Not that he would admit it out loud, the reason the earth hasn't been destroyed yet now a days is because of Jackson, he truly think of the young Saiyan as a family member, better than his actual brother. "So how has your training been, ready for Whis to train you yet?" "No not yet. But I'm ready for the hard core training from my dad, where is Master Goku?" then the said Saiyan came down from the sky landing behind his pupil "Right here, hey where's Roshi, he normally doesn't miss the tournament. he loves seeing everyone fight." "I'll go check Kame house, don't wait up!" Jackson yells as he takes off at top speed, but little does he know, it won't be fast enough because unknow to them Ratiug has made it on to the planet and already started his plan, as the 7 Cell Jrs stand over the now dead master roshi, all laughing lightly as one speaks up, all now grown to resemble their father and looks at one another brothers. "He's as good as dead, lets go tell Ratiug and tell him we've done it." And then they fly off, 5 minutes later, Jackson lands on the small island, and sees the beaten and bloody body of Master Roshi.

 _ **\- Hey guys, been a while but I had writers block and couldn't think of anything, but here it is, enjoy it I'll update when I can, leave a review and tell me if you like how the story is so far, oh and Jacksons's Gi is the ultimate turtle hermit Gi from XenoVerse, of you want more detail on sakuya and forge's clothing tell me ask ant question, well tune in next time on Dragon Ball Plus!-**_


	11. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Jackson doesn't move at all, starring at the ground of Kame house, looking at the bloodied and beaten man on the ground, a blank expression on his face, falling to his knees, shaking lightly, reaching out to the body of the original Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. "Grandpa... please... get up." He says as he shakes the body lightly, not wanting to believe the truth, tears forming slowly. "Grandpa... GRANDPA!" he picks up the old man, crying heavily, pain in his voice, pressing his head into his shoulder, taking in his scent, he never understood why he had strong senses but now he wants to make sue he will never forget this one. His energy spiked up lightly, sending out his sadness and pain. "No... Its not fair! Not him please! Not my grandpa!" he closes his eyes, as if to wake up from a nightmare.

A memory of the first World tournament he participated in was 8 years ago, Jackson wearing the suit along with Sakuya and Master Roshi, Forge in a similar gi to Piccolo and Gohan during the Cell Games. They have been training on with the old Hermit for a year, and now its time for the new students to finally fight in this tournament. When they landed it was a sense of awe a all the people coming to participate in this year. first would be the three man team battles then the Tournament for the world Champion. "C'mon Jackson you said we go get a picture taken together!" Says Sakuya, and confusing Jackson, causing him to tilt his head "Huh? I did? Weird I don't remember but yeah! lets go grandpa, you too Forge!" Yells the black haired kid, making the quarter saiyan slouch, but smiles when all of them take a picture, Jackson smiling wide in the middle, giving a peace sign, Sakuya smiling simply standing next to him. Forge pulling a Piccolo, looking ominously at the camera, his side facing it, with Roshi behind them all, with his staff, giving a truly happy smile.

Later that day the team battle ends, with a odd team making up of the legendary Jackie Chun, The mysterious Bruce Nii, and Chunk Norise. All of whom were Master Roshi, Kuririn, and a 17, whom of which was only accepting the role because he got to wear a cowboy hat and boots. Jackson in awe of this team of legendary warriors swears to beat them next time, vowing to get stronger. having no clue on who they really were. only to find out the next tournament when they won. "Gr-Grandpa?! You were Jackie Chun this whole time! But why hide yourself!" As Goku in the stands also goes through this massive realization Roshi clears his throat. "I wanted you to know that there would always be someone stronger than you. So you wouldn't just get cocky and underestimate your opponent, my boy, I wanted to make sure you would be a fair and kind fighter like your father and brothers. But, I can see that it's no longer needed, the life of Jackie Chun is over! You unmasked me son, something Goku never has done. And you lead your team to victory. So smile, my child. Smile for the people in the stands. And tell them who you three are!" Jackson runs and hugs Roshi, crying lightly and then gives a toothy grin, looking at the crowd "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"

Crying harder at the memory, then he feels someone grabbing his shoulder. Looking up and seeing the Angle Whis. "That's enough child, I have something to tell you. You can not wish him back with the Dragonballs. That's one of his last wishes. And so is this." Whis moves his staff over Roshis bod as it begins to glow and disappear, turning into a floating cloud of a silver color. "Here it is, Roshi's last gift to you. The Silver Nimbus. Only you can ride it. now if you excuse me I have some smores, I believe their called, waiting for me, hopefully Beerus didn't eat them all" Jackson looks at him and snaps out of his confusion. "W-Wait! Mr. Whis, please explain this! I... I don't understand, who killed him?! Why did he ask you to do this?!" He yells, looking at the angel, whom of which just stared at him, sighs, giving in to the look in the young mans eyes. "If you are serious about this. Go north west for 800 miles, there you'll find them, but trust me on this child. you can not do it alone. the wise thing to do is go to the others, you are not strong enough to face them."

Jackson just couldn't agree to it, even if it was the smart thing, he was only fueled by anger and grief, flying off at top speed, reaching the area, glaring at the 11 aliens. "You... Your responsible for killing my grandpa! I'm going to make you pay! KAIO-KEN X 50!" Encased in a red aura he launches himself at the closes one to him, a man with a dome on his head, purple skin with a reptilian like tail, and white pieces of armor on his chest, shoulders, wrist and ankles, purple, and three toed feet. "Hmph I've been wanting to stretch out my muscles" Says the elder brother to Freeza, Coora then appears behind Jackson, kicking him into the ground and then stomping on to his back. "Pathetic! Childs play!" Jackson grows getting back up, throwing Coora, drawing his sword charging at the Frost demon. Coora simply stops the sword strike with his finger and shatters the blade. Jackson eyes widen and looks at the sword handle "N-No! you bastard!" Dropping the sword handle he starts punching him at Mach speeds then launching the alien into the wall "Now die! KA... ME...HA...ME- AUUGH!" Jackson is on holding his arm as a small purple beam pierced into his left shoulder and then into his leg, arm and stomach. "Foolish hairless ape, how dare you use something of Gokus in my presence!"

Panting he focus all the power of the Kaio-ken into his right arm holding it back charging a beam ass Coora starts to fly towards him "FULL POWER..." a large white ball of Ki appears in his palm, growing larger than his hand. "ULTRA ENERGY WAVE!" He pushes his arm forward at the alien who was now in front of him with a surprised look on his face. "No this can't beeee!" he yells as he is overcome by the beam of pure raw energy. Out of breath he falls to his knees panting, smiling on his face as he looks up only to be filled with confusion. "W-What the? Why are there wires and... metal paint?" the destroyed body of Coora was in one piece missing half of his head, whole lower half and left side and arm, and half of his right arm on the ground smoldering with wires and machinery showing. "Heh, you should of known. The Big Ghetti Star enables me to cheat death. Or well. at least make sure my army is lead by one true mind." Says the true Coora who comes out of the shim, smiling smugly. The cloaked figure then steps forward. "As the first casualty I'll tell you somethings before Janemba here obliterates you. My names Ratiug, and I'm here to wipe out the Saiyans and destroy this rock as in everyone's agreement. But I will say I didn't think you would be able to defeat one of Cooras Metal copies! Color me impressed, and as for your grandfather fear not, your going to be reunited here soon, now Janemba. Kill."  
As the being of pure evil goes to blast Jackson away the Silver Nimbus flies in, scooping Jackson up and proceeds to fly off. "Clever. Cell Jrs, lets play some catch!" all 7 full grown cell Juniors fly off easily catching up with Nimbus and goes to blow it and Jackson up, but before they do Goku pops in out of thin air and knocks one into his brother and blast them all away, grabbing Jackson he uses instant transmission to pop them away back to Capsule Corp, everyone all in shock at the sight of their friend. And mourning the lost of their eldest member.

 ** _-An: Scene, there you go Chapter 8 hope its long enough for you. enjoy and any questions or request just ask, and if you want to find out what happens next Stay tuned for Dragonball Plus!- (errors and other incidents in my writing has been fixed please enjoy from now on and now I will be using the actual names of the characters.)_**


	12. Announcement

It comes with a sad heavy heart that I have to announce that I. Will not be continuing this story. I, in my excitement of Making this didnt plan ahead and lost my will to write out my plans for the chapter in full fledged detail so this story is over... But do not fear, I plan on rewriting this and fixing all of my plot holes I and some friends will remake and bring you the true story of Son Jackson! And other news nillalolo has been given permission to use Jackson in his full power so basically post storyline, read his fanfics if you want more as while as his other works. So I bid you a fair well and goodbye my dear readers. And if any of you wish to help send some characters for me to use for the new generation of Z fighters and with super in the last 10 or so minutes, the power of this will be limitless! So stay tuned for "Dragon Ball Plus!"


End file.
